Boundaries Límites
by Ella Valeris Morrol
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DE BOUNDARIES. Un original de Daddy's Little Cannibal. Edward decide presionar sus límitesal estar en privado con Bella. BxE. Clasificación M por 'Mucho lemon'


**N/A:** Primero que nada… que dulce tortura traducir este bebé, espero haberlo hecho bien, segundo: LEMON a nivel extremo, o no se si es porque lo leía en ingles y lo traducía y lo volvía a leer para verificar, pero como siempre... un éxito de Daddy's Little Cannibal

___________________

**Boundaries**** / ****Límites**

En menos de una semana, pasaría a ser Isabella Marie Masen (tomaría el apellido natural de Edward por petición propia) y no podía estar mas asustada. No encontraba la necesidad de casarse –en especial ahora que Edward había decidido cruzar sus propios límites. Pero estaba mordiéndome la lengua para mantenerlo feliz. Estaba tan emocionado por la boda– el día en el que el mundo entero sabría que soy suya. Pero mientras yo yacía en su cama y sus fríos brazos me rodeaban de manera protectora, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de miedo al darme cuenta que pronto seria una _esposa_.

"¿En qué piensas?" Edward susurró a mi oído antes de besar mi frente.

"En la boda" admití. Edward se puso rígido a mi lado.

"¿Tienes miedo?" preguntó, con su mente en la otra parte de la boda, la luna de miel donde Edward había prometido convertirme en vampiro como él.

"Mas nerviosa que con miedo, no quiero ser una mala esposa" susurré antes de mover mi cabeza y enterrarla en su torso desnudo.

"No lo serás" afirmó mientras corría sus dedos por mi cabello. Sonreí para mi misma mientras cerraba mis ojos "Quizás tú... tu sabes, si te sientes con ánimos... no quiero que te sientas forzada"

Aparté mi cabeza de su pecho y miré a su rostro, no me miraba a mí. Estaba segura que si los vampiros se pudieran sonrojar, la cara de Edward estaría más roja y brillante que un tomate. Me reí suavemente mientras me levantaba de su pecho y besaba su mejilla. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y levanté mis labios de manera que pudiesen alcanzar su oreja.

Tomé el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes. Dejó escapar un gemido muy bajo. Sonreí al apartarme un poco de él mirándolo aún a los ojos. "Ni un poco" Susurré negando con la cabeza antes de rodarme sobre él.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Edward estaba encima de mí y sus labios estaban posándose sobre mi oreja. Me sonrojé y traté de concentrarme en mi respiración, seria muy malo si empezara a hiperventilar. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a respirar pesadamente mientras esperaba que presentara su caso.

"Sabes que quieres" susurró Edward, sonriente en mi oído. Tenía razón, si quería. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras trataba aún de concentrarme en mi respiración.

"No" solté finalmente. "Tu familia está aquí y sé que pueden oírnos" presenté mi lado del caso.

Edward besó mi oreja "No dirán nada" susurró mientras su mano subía por un lado de mi estómago.

"¡Emmett si!" casi grité por sus frías manos y se estaba volviendo un arduo trabajo concentrarme.

"No, no lo hará" Edward mintió mientras besaba de nuevo mi oreja.

"¿Qué me dices de la última vez?" Pregunté recordando todo perfectamente. Era la primera vez que Edward y yo tuvimos intimidad en su casa y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, avergonzada ya, resultado de haberlo "hecho" en la casa de mi prometido mientras todos estaban en casa, Emmett decidió agregar un poco más a mi vergüenza felicitando en voz alta a Edward por 'tener mas fuerza que un caballo' (sus palabras, no las mías).

"Bella, hay otras tres parejas en esta casa. Tendrían que pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer cualquier comentario" Edward me insistió.

"Si, pero todos son vampiros. Yo sigo siendo humana y por una razón u otra eso parece ser una gran diferencia para Emmett" me aseguré de señalar que el problema era Emmett y como el encontraría la forma de avergonzarme –de nuevo.

"Si prometo que Emmett no dirá nada" Edward no terminó la oración. Ambos sabíamos lo que quería hacer. Su otra mano se arrastraba por un lado de mi cuerpo, levantando mi camiseta por sobre mi pecho, exponiendo mi parte superior hacia él. Suspiré, esta era una batalla que no iba a ganar.

"No gritaré tu nombre" intenté aclarar, mientras separaba mi espalda del colchón así Edward pudiese quitar por completo mi camiseta.

"Nadie te lo está pidiendo" Edward sonrió mientras levantaba mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza. Me dejé caer en la cama alzando una ceja, Edward tenía una extraña obsesión de que dijera su nombre mientras nosotros... tú sabes.

No tuve oportunidad de responder. Sus labios encontraron los míos y nos besábamos deseosamente mientras su mano rozaba mi pecho expuesto. Su pulgar corría por mi pezón y no pude evitar apretar mis ojos al intentar reprimir un gemido. Abandonó mis labios, lo que hizo que luchara por respirar. Dejó un rastro de besos por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras yo levantaba la mirada hacia el techo, dando mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi respiración calmada.

Su mano desatendió mi pecho y empezó a jalar el elástico del pantalón de mi pijama. Mordí mi labio al saber lo que se venía y su lengua salió de su boca para empezar a lamer la línea de pulso de mi cuello. Los dedos de mis pies se enroscaron y los músculos de mis piernas empezaron a apretarse al sentir a Edward bajando mi pijama -arrastrando con mi pantalón a mi ropa interior- hasta mis rodillas. Sus frías manos recorrieron el interior de mis muslos. Intenté no reírme mientras sacaba mis piernas de mis pantalones y de mi ropa interior.

Levantó una ceja hacia mí.

"Da cosquillas" admití.

Edward sonrió "¿Qué te da cosquillas?" preguntó arrastrando nuevamente sus labios y presionándolos gentilmente en mi mentón.

"Cuando tocas mis muslos" respondí, mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Así?" preguntó, rodando sus dedos suavemente por el interior de mi muslo nuevamente. Rompí en un leve ataque de risitas. Edward rió ligeramente antes de besar mi cuello. "Amo la forma en que te ríes" Susurró mientras uno de sus dedos corría gentilmente por mi sexo. Me sonrojé.

"Edward" gemí "por favor, esta noche no" supliqué.

"¿Qué?" Edward preguntó mientras continuaba recorriendo sus dedos por mi entrada.

"¡Tu sabes que!" susurré severamente hacia él.

"Me temo que no tengo idea a lo que te refieres, amor" Edward me sonrió. "¿Te importaría especificar?"

Abrí mi boca y la cerré de nuevo rápidamente al no saber como responder. "No quiero que... podemos por favor... ¿por qué te comportas como todo un idiota?" le grité finalmente.

Edward apartó su cara en asombro antes de empezar a reírse sutilmente –risa que rápidamente se intensificó. Me sonrojé mientras ponía su cara en mi hombro, aún riendo. Se calmó y empezó a besar lentamente mi cuello separando sus dedos de mi entrada. Me continué sonrojando, avergonzada por mi falta de habilidad para pensar antes de actuar.

"Te amo Bella" Edward susurró a mi oído mientras se levantaba de mi hombro y se arrodillaba frente a mi. Empezó a quitarse el cinturón del pantalón y miré a otro lado no queriendo ser grosera al mirarlo mientras se desnudaba. Aparte, aún era embarazoso ver esa parte específica del cuerpo masculino.

Se subió sobre mí y se posicionó en frente de mi entrada. Me sonrojé al enrollar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se dobló un poco para darme un ligero beso en los labios antes de entrar en mí. Mis ojos se cerraron y dejé escapar un gemido bastante audible. Edward entraba en mi extremadamente lento, tomándose su tiempo. Mi respiración empezaba a ser inconstante mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a él.

Empezó a paso lento, entrando y saliendo de mí excesivamente tardo, incluso para mí. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó mientras cerraba mis ojos e intentaba no gemir. Edward aceleró su paso mientras gruñía suavemente en mi oído. Cerré mis ojos y me agarré de su espalda. Se estaba volviendo tan difícil respirar al sentir todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensarse. Los dedos de mis pies se enroscaron y los de mis manos se enterraron de lleno en su espalda.

"Bella" Edward susurró en mi oído. "Di mi nombre, Bella" me dijo.

"Edward" gruñí, olvidando la promesa que me había hecho a mi misma. "Edward" empecé a gemir al agarrar con firmeza sus hombros.

"Bella" Edward protestó. "no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más" gruñó.

Mi cuerpo se tensó alrededor de él y mi espalda se arqueó. Contuve mi aliento y me levanté de la cama, enfrentando al cuerpo de Edward, sintiendo sacudidas dentro de mí. Edward siguió después de mí, su cuerpo temblando y dejando salir un fuerte y largo quejido. Caí de nuevo en mi cama y abrí mi boca, respirando pesadamente mientras intentaba recuperarme de mi orgasmo.

Edward recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras se recuperaba del suyo propio. "Wow" susurró levemente.

Sonreí. "Un wow no alcanza" susurré mientras mi mano corría por su pelo. Besó mi pecho sutilmente antes de salir de mí y acostarse a mi lado. Me moví un poco para que mi cabeza cayera en su pecho. Pasó sus dedos por mi pelo y besó mi cabeza suavemente.

"Buenas noches Bella" susurró.

"Buenas noches Edward" le sonreí antes de cerrar mis ojos y acurrucarme a su pecho.

"Buenas noches Bella" gritó Emmett a través de la puerta. "¡Buen trabajo al no venirte antes que ella Edward!"

Mis ojos se abrieron a sobremanera. No había forma de que durmiera esa noche.

**FIN**

______________________

**Notas finales:** ¿quién quiere matar a Emmett? Digan yo: YO!!! Jajaja pero no puedo, es inmortal y muchas Rose en este mundo me terminarían matando a mi... con miles de vestidos de novia... NOOOOOOO!!!

Ya arreglé el problema de "la frase".

Si les gustó, denle a 'GO' / dejen reviews, son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


End file.
